i love her
by missing member of team 7
Summary: well the title dosent make sience but its a sad story and zuko and katara fall in love plz read such a good story


Chapter 1

Prince Zuko was lying on his bed searching through his thoughts. He stared at the images that flew through his mind.

(Zuko's POV)

I saw many images, such as the Avatar how I hated him. One of the images I couldn't seem to rid myself of was that water-bender, Katara. I stared at the ceiling thinking of her. Suddenly I sat up angrily. No!' I thought. I cannot love that little wretch. She is has befriended the Avatar. She is an enemy', I stared out my window still thinking of her delicate face.

I sighed heavily and glared down at the floor. "I must get her out of my mind. I shall find her, and bring her back here. Maybe if she's here she'll stay out of my mind", I muttered, walking away from the window to my door.

(Katara's POV)

"Socca no way! There is no that I'm touching your fungus filled socks AGAIN!" I yelled stomping to my room. I took of my coat and mittens to ready myself for bed. I took the bowl of water from my bedside table and sat on my bed. I took a deep breath and began to practice my water-bending. I formed the water into many pleasing shapes but stopped suddenly as I felt a presence at my window.

"Is anyone there?" I asked. No answer. I walked over to my window and looked outside. Still there was no one. I shrugged and shut my window. I walked back over to my bed, got under the covers and drifted to sleep, unaware that I really was being watched.

(Zuko's POV)

"There she is", I muttered gazing through her window. I unlocked her window and crawled through. I silently approached her bed. She stirred but did not awaken. I stared down at her sleeping figure and smiled. I gently scooped her up in my arms, and carried her out of her window and towards my ship.

(Katara's POV)

"I'm so cold. Hmm? What's that wonderful smell? It smells like cinnamon and sugar. Mmmm... But who could...' I thought feeling my eyes flutter open. I almost gasped from fear. "Prince Zuko", I sighed. He stopped and stared down at me with strangely soft eyes. I shivered under his stare.

"Are you cold, Katara?" he asked lovingly holding me closer. I blushed and tried to pull away calmly, he didn't seem to want to let me go. "Let me go", I said calmly. He didn't loosen his grip. "Not until we're safely back home in my ship", he said. As he walked on I felt extreme drowsiness take over me and I lay my head on his warm chest and drifted to sleep.

(Zuko's POV)

I hated that look she gave me. It was full of fear and hatred. I didn't want that. I wanted her to look lovingly to me. I wanted her stare to be filled with love for me', I thought staring down at the beautiful girl lying in my arms. As I thought of her we seemed to arrive faster. I took her inside to my room and laid her upon my bed. I watched her for a moment hoping she wouldn't fear me when she awoke

I felt my eyes flutter open to reveal a room I didn't recognize. I sat up and looked around not noticing that Zuko was sitting next to me. When I finally noticed him I almost jumped off the mattress bed gasping. I turned around to view my surroundings, so that I couldn't look at him. I heard him move closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

He pulled me close so that my head would rest on his strong chest. I turned a deep color of red and successfully pulled away from him. I had to know why. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked. He hesitated and stared at me grimly. "I don't know why, but, I keep having the same dream again and again", he said not taking his handsome golden eyes from me.

"So, what does that have to do with me?" I asked a little afraid of his response. He stared at me for a moment and moved closer. I tried to move away, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me so close our lips were almost touching. I hadn't really noticed it before, but he was really quite handsome. My eyes widened. His next response to my earlier question chilled me to the bone.

"I dream of you, my lovely Katara", he whispered. He closed his eyes and gently moved forward to meet my lips. I couldn't believe what he had done, although I couldn't seem to pull away. I'm not sure if it was because he was holding me so tightly or if I just didn't want to move away. Once he kissed me, I never wanted this moment to end.

I didn't want to admit it, but, I had fallen in love. When he finally pulled away from my lips I followed him, but eventually let him move away. He stared down at me again, somewhat kinder than before. "Katara, you must be tired. How about you get some sleep?" he said still holding me by my waist. I looked down nervously. It was like he'd read my mind.

"Do not worry, my Katara. I will still be by your side in the morning", he said kissing my cheek. He lay down next to me and left me with my thoughts of him. I sighed. He was still facing me, so when I lay down next to him, I cuddled up to him to keep warm and slowly drifted to sleep again. Before I fell victim to the death of sleep, I heard him whisper in my ear sweetly, "I love you Katara."

(Socca's POV)

"Katara!" I yelled angrily. "Where is she!" I yelled as Aang helped me search her empty room. "Momo!" he said calling the little lemur. As Momo entered the room Aang showed him the cloth he'd found. The little creature sniffed it and sneezed. "Fire-benders", Aang said angrily. My eyes widened. "Come on Aang. We need to go find Katara", I said walking out the door.

Zuko POV

I woke early that morning, more early than usual. I kept thinking that last night's magic never happened. But all that changed when I saw the beautiful Katara still next to me. But as I looked at her with care for her in my heart I thought of my crew and my uncle what will he think. I knew I couldn't keep her hidden forever. I just needed a way to break it to them gently. "Ok. I'm just gonna tell them straight out. And if they don't like it well… well… then I don't care!" I realized that I was yelling when I saw Katara move around in the bed. I walked over to the bed kissed her on the cheek and said "I love you" and I swear I saw her smile. I then walk to the door but before I walked out I looked back at wonderful Katara and said, "No matter what they say… I won't let you go." I then turned around and started to walk towards the deck.

Sacca POV

We were flying east of the docks looking for the fire nation and Katara. I was getting restless with the urge to get back the fire nation for so many things. Fist they kill my mom, they draw my dad away, they killed the girl I loved, and now they kidnapped my sister. THEY HAVE GONE WAY TO FAR! " Can't this thing go any faster!" I yelled at Aang. " Hey take it easy Apas just tired. I wanna find Katara as much as you do but you try flying for 2 hours after waking up at 7:30." I sighed heavily with anger and even more urgency. I waited only a mere 2 minutes before I pushed Aang away from the reins and took working Apa to his limits, which he hit 1 hour ago. He finally got so tired of me that he dove headfirst into the ocean. With this Momo took flight along with Aang on his glider. And me, well, let's just say my cloths didn't dry very fast. Katara POV

I woke up to find Zuko not next to me, leaving me alone and wondering where he was. I got one of his robes and started looking around the ship for Zuko. I knew that the other firebenders didn't know why I was here or that I was here at all. So I kept a low profile until I heard Zuko's voice coming from a room. I peeked in from a crack in the door and saw him almost yelling at his uncle about…… me?

Zuko POV

I was almost yelling at my uncle trying not to give him a chance to speak for I was afraid he would object. " Listen Uncle I don't care what you, the crew or anyone else says I LOVE KATARA!" "Prince Zuko I have n………" " Now I know that this is alarming but it just happened!" Prince Zuko it's o…………" " I couldn't help it she's just so beautiful! And its not my fa………" PRINCE ZUKO!" Its ok I'm fine with this." " I…… you are?" I was so surprised of these words that I almost missed my chair when I was gonna sit down." No one can help who they fall in love with." But there is another matter we need to discuss and we need everyone here." He walks toward the door and opens it and with her ear up against the door there stood Katara and right there I knew it was the matter of her friend the avatar and her baboon of a brother. I knew what the matter was all about.

Socca POV

We were flying for two more hours with me still wet and starting to give up hope. Until we finally saw a fire nation ship, but not any navy ship but prince Zuko's ship. When I saw whose ship that was I vowed I would make sure that we never see him again. And I mean never. We landed on the ship and took out half of the crew I called for Katara who came running up from being below deck. "Socca!" "Katara! Thank god you're ok!" I hugged as if she was once dead. Then as she went to hug Aang I called for Zuko 3 times and the third time I saw his unforgivable face. You and your kin has hurt me and my sister for far to long!" Socca you don't under………" " Now I'm gonna make sure I never see your face again!"

Zukos POV

I knew he wanted to fight wipe me from existence, but I would not fight him. I'd rather have her have her brother than me or whatever makes her happy. He ran towards me at full speed and there the surprising pain hit me. I was being tossed around like a rag doll. I was thrown to the ground when I looked up at beautiful Katara who is usually full of happiness and laughter but now with sadness and worries.

Katara POV

I watched with horror as my love was being driven into the ground. I saw the fire and rage in Socca's eyes as he caused the pain being inflicted on Zuko. He was then lying on the ground an inch from death and Socca standing over him with disguss and out of breath. He took a spear from one of the crew and was ready to plunge it in his heart. I was crying tears like water falls when I finally came to my senses and yelled "STOP!" But he didn't listen. He raised the spear but to save my dear Zuko I got in front of the blade and felt the most pain I ever did feel I saw Socca's reaction looked back and Zuko and Aang's reaction as well. I looked down and there was a fire nation spear inside me. I then collapsed hear Zuko scream. I then found myself in his arms and his eyes filled with tears. I looked over at Socca who dropped his boomerang and fell to his knees still starring at me. " Why did you do that? WHY…WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I hardly had enough energy left but I faintly said " Because…… because I love Zuko…deep breathe I love you." I pulled his head towards me and gave him one final kiss with the most passion I ever put in a kiss with tears streaming down my face. The I smiled at him and the finally my world went black.

Zuko POV

I placed Katara's lifeless body ever so gently on the ground and pulled the spear out of her. I looked at Socca then at the avatar. I then grabbed a spear from another crew member looked at my uncle Iroh and said with tears coming down my face "Goodbye uncle." I stuck myself with the spear and fell to the ground next to my dear Katara and I then knew we would be together forever… all through eternity.

Socca POV

My name is Socca of the southern water tribe. The fire nation killed my mother, drew away my father, killed the one I loved, kidnapped my sister and also won her heart and she won their prince's heart. And I killed her and the man she loved. My name is Socca… and I killed my sister Katara.


End file.
